The Fire
The Fire is the second episode of Season 1 of CBS' Under the Dome, which aired on July 1, 2013. It is the second episode overall. Summary Following Duke's death, his house catches fire, forcing the town to rally together to form a bucket brigade. Elsewhere, Junior ambushes Barbie, while Dodee and Phil pick up a military frequency. Synopsis Barbie, dreaming, recalls his confrontation with Peter Shumway in The Cabin. He demands Peter pay up, or his boss is not going to be happy. After beating him, Barbie gives him one day to get the money, which Peter claims he doesn't have. As Barbie is about to leave, Peter pulls a revolver on him. A struggle ensues, and both Peter's gun and Barbie's army tag is lost in the fight. After a short time, Barbie gets his own gun and shoots Peter in the stomach, killing him. Barbie wakes up to Julia Shumway knocking on his door asking if he is alright. He asks Julia if she has seen his missing army tag. She says no, promising to keep an eye out for it. Barbie realizes that he must have lost the tags during his fight with Peter. At the crash site, Linda Esquivel is holding Sheriff Duke after his pacemaker having exploded. Two deputies, Paul Randolph and Freddy Denton, come running out of their police cars and ask Linda about Duke's condition. They come to the conclusion that anything with batteries could explode when in contact with the dome. Ben Drake and Joe McAlister talk about Joe's first seizure and how he spoke about "pink stars". Joe decides that he should attempt to map out the dome. Back at Phil's broadcast tower, Phil asks Dodee whether she had heard anything else from the outside the Dome. She picks up a feed and learns that the Dome is not radioactive. Phil wants to tell the people of Chester's Mill, but Dodee reminds him that they know only enough to scare people. Meanwhile, at the Sweetbriar Rose, Big Jim helps Rose Twitchell fix her electrical generator to power the diner. Alice Calvert and Carolyn Hill come down from their room and ask if the return of electricity meant that the Dome had come down, Big Jim answers their question and introduces himself to them. Linda comes into the diner and informs Big Jim of Duke's death. Julia angrily throws a ball at the Dome in an effort to attract the attention of the soldiers on the outside. Barbie comes out and tells her that she is just wasting her time, she starts to angrily explain to him that soldiers are responsible for the Dome's appearance. Julia then heads to the radio station in an effort to figure things out. Angie McAlister, still in Junior's fallout shelter, attacks Junior as he opens the door, but he forces her back inside and chains her to the bed inside. He explains to her that the Dome is "making her sick" and that he is just trying to make her better. Junior also asks Angie about Barbie, the man she was talking outside the hospital the day before. Angie lies to torment Junior, claiming that she and Barbie had sex. Junior angrily leaves while Angie screams for him to let her out. Big Jim uncovers the dead face of former sheriff, Duke Perkins. Linda tells Big Jim of her relationship with Duke, and asks him if he knew what Duke was trying to tell her before his pacemaker exploded - Big Jim claims not to. Lester Coggins begins to ramble about his lack of room for dead bodies, and Big Jim reminds him that Duke is not just "another dead body". Linda leaves and Big Jim grabs Lester and questions him regarding his drug use, Lester begins to speak about Judgment Day and Rapture. Big Jim leaves with Lester and tells him that they need to clean up their mess. At the edge of the Dome, Ben and Joe talk to Barbie about the map that Joe is making. Joe tells Barbie that the Dome is ten miles across, covers most of the mill, and some of Lake East Point. Ben asks Joe about Barbie, and he informs Ben that he is not from the town. Phil continues to pester Dodee for more information when they hear a signal, Julia walks in on them and demands to know what it is. At the police station, Linda finds Big Jim looking through files, and takes Duke's will from him. She uncovers that Duke left her everything, including his house. Big Jim meets back with Lester Coggins and informs him that Dukes office held no information of propane. Big Jim concludes that he must of kept them at his house, he tells Lester that he needs to go retrieve the files while he looks after the town. Back at the radio station, Dodee informs Julia that she has made a Harmonic Microwave Frequency Converter that allows her to hear radio waves outside the Dome. Julia rages at Dodee for not informing the town of the information that they had uncovered, she then runs down to broadcast the information to the rest of the town. Coggins accidentally starts a large fire while burning the evidence. Linda hears Coggins yell for help and pulls him out of the house, but the fire spreads when a nearby propane tank explodes, forcing the town to rally together to form a bucket brigade. Though Big Jim had ignored Coggins’ cries for help before anyone arrived on the scene, in front of the town he uses a tractor to contain the fire. The fire is later successfully put out, with the town rejoicing in their efforts to stay strong. Moments later however, a hysterical Deputy Paul shoots his gun at the dome, but the bullet ricochets off it and hits Deputy Freddy, killing him. Credits Main Cast *Mike Vogel as Dale "Barbie" Barbara *Rachelle Lefevre as Julia Shumway *Natalie Martinez as Linda Esquivel *Britt Robertson as Angie McAlister *Alexander Koch as James "Junior" Rennie *Colin Ford as Joseph "Joe" McAlister *Nicholas Strong as Philip "Phil" Bushey *Jolene Purdy as Dorothy "Dodee" Weaver *Aisha Hinds as Carolyn Hill *Jeff Fahey as Howard "Duke" Perkins *Dean Norris as James "Big Jim" Rennie Supporting Cast Guest Stars *Samantha Mathis as Alice Calvert *MacKenzie Lintz as Eleanor "Norrie" Calvert-Hill *Beth Broderick as Rose Twitchell *Ned Bellamy as Lester Coggins Co-Stars *John Elvis as Ben "Benny" Drake *R. Keith Harris as Peter Shumway *Joe Knezevich as Freddy Denton *Kevin Sizemore as Paul Randolph *Troy Rudeseal as EMT *Anna Sharma as Cashier *David M. Smith as Farmer *Charlon Turner as Onlooker *Maureen Mountcastle as Customer #1 *Zeeko Zaki as Customer #2 Uncredited *Harold Walker as Diner Patron *David Pascua as Townsperson *Steve Baldwin as Townsperson *Danecka Peyton as Townsperson *Jonathan Edwards as Diner Patron *Wil Smith, Robert Gregory Cole, Carolyn Foland, Griffin O'Connor, Philip Odango, Paul Shaplin, Josh Turner and Melissa Veal as Townspeople *Unknown as Truman *Unknown as Jackie Deaths *Freddy Denton Trivia *First appearance of Lester Coggins. *First appearance of Paul Randolph. *First appearance of Truman. *First mention of Jackie. *First mention of Sarah Martin. *First (and last) appearance of Freddy Denton. (Alive) *Last appearance of Howard "Duke" Perkins. (Corpse) *The title refers to the fire that breaks out after Lester Coggins accidentally sets Duke's house on fire. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1